


Prepared

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #11: Prepared</p><p>In which Tony asks about the escape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late but it 9:30 PM so I'm not too late!
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait (if you've been eagerly waiting that is)

”How‘d you manage to escape the tower?”

Tony doesn’t have to elaborate. He knows Loki knows that he’s talking about that day a while back where he got hurt and Loki healed him. At the time he was just grateful but since he’s been wondering and worrying. He hasn’t told anybody about Loki’s ability to leave the tower unaccompanied though. But he has to ask now.

Just in case the day comes where he’ll regret not asking in time.

“Magic,” is the simple, almost uncaring answer.

“The tower’s been magic proofed. Thor made sure of it.”

“Doesn’t make it impossible. It was hard. Painful. Excruciatingly so, but…” Loki falls silent and frowns and Tony raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

With a look in his eyes as if this too pains him, Loki puts the book in his hands down and looks directly at Tony. The gaze is weighted and Tony is reasonably sure he can hear the gears turning as Loki contemplates whether or not he should tell. Because he knows that, depending on his choice of words, Tony will either ask more about his escape (which will be terrible if Loki ever decides to break his metaphorical chains and make a run for it) or shut Tony up (though clearly not without Loki needing to reveal some clearly very private detail).

“The alternative wasn’t an option.”

Tony knows it’s the closest thing he’ll ever get to a declaration of love, so he lets the subject drop and doesn’t say anymore.


End file.
